The Cursed Heart
by born2reborn
Summary: The Mystic Force Rangers had finally defeated The Master, but Xander’s life is in danger, with a curse and the only people who can prevent it from happening are: the Mentor, the best friend and the lover. Can he be saved before it’s too late?
1. The Capture

**A/N: Greeting readers, here is the first chapter of my story, 'The Cursed Heart'. I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Chapter One: The Capture.**

**The Master was finally destroyed, everyone in Briarwood was glad it was over. Except one person. Xander was sitting on a rock, outside of Rootcore, thinking about the times he had as a Ranger, when suddenly, out of the bushes, came out Phineas the Troblin. Xander leaped from the rock, "It's only you, Phineas," He spoke.**

"**Oh, it's only you, Xander." Phineas replied, sarcastically. "So, why aren't you back at Party?"**

"**I'm not really in the mood…you know…after…"**

"**I know, after you had finally defeated the Master, you thought you would be glad that it's over, but you're not."**

"**Right." Xander began to massage his neck, as he continued to speak. "Hope you don't mind Phineas, but I like to be on my own."**

"**No problem, I should be getting back anyway. Leelee will wonder where I am." Phineas stood up and said, "See you later." He started singing to himself as he walked off, leaving Xander on his own.**

**A couple of hours later, Chip, Madison and Vida were still at the Rock Porium, cleaning up. "Has anyone seen Xander?" Vida asked.**

"**Phineas told me that Xander was sitting outside of Rootcore, when he saw him." Chip answered.**

"**I hope he's okay." Madison said.**

"**I'm sure he's fine, sis." Vida replied.**

"**Do you guys think Nick will come back?" Chip asked.**

"**I'm sure he will," Vida replied. "After all, Maddie's got his blanket." **

**Madison giggled.**

**Meanwhile, Daggeron walked out Rootcore, finding Xander still sitting. Daggeron spoke, "Xander, it's getting late, you should heading home." Xander didn't reply. As Daggeron sat next to him, he asked, "What's the matter? I thought you would be glad that it's over."**

"**I am. I'm just really going to miss everything we've done as Rangers."**

"**I know, we all will." **

"**Daggeron, will it be okay if I stay here tonight? I will be homesick, if I go home." **

"**Won't your parents be worried?"**

"**They're visiting relatives back in Sydney, so I'm on my own. Please?"**

**Daggeron thought about it for a few seconds. He replied, "Very well." Xander smiled. "But," Daggeron continued to speak, "you'll be sleeping with Fireheart." Xander stopped smiling and his eyes widened. Daggeron chuckled. "I'm kidding. You can stay with me and Jenji."**

"**Thanks." They both smiled at each other as they got up and went inside of Rootcore. As they entered, the newly sorceress Clare appeared out of nowhere, Xander leaped two steps back, looking stunned. "Xander will be staying with us tonight Clare." Daggeron said.**

"**That's great…I mean, it's nice to have someone-some people to stay," she replied as she looked bashfully at Xander. "I'm just going to, um, check on Fireheart." She clicked her fingers and vanished. Xander wondered what was going on with Clare. _Clare's never been shy around me before_, Xander thought._ I wonder what it is?_**

**Suddenly, Jenji the Genie came out of lamp, he said to Xander "Hey Xander. What brings you here?" **

"**Well, Daggeron said it was okay that I stay here overnight." Xander replied.**

"**Fine, but I don't want you asking me for wishes. The last time Chip stayed overnight, he wished for a herd of Sheep so he could count them to make him fall asleep."**

**Meanwhile, Chip, Madison and Vida were walking into the forest laughing and chatting, when suddenly, a bolt of purple lightening attacked them, from out of nowhere. They screamed as they fell onto the cold, wet grass. They grunted as they got up, when a dozen Hidiacs grabbed them, but they managed to break free. " I thought we got rid of the Hidiacs." Madison panted.**

"**Let's take care of these goons, before something else happens." Vida replied.**

**They ran towards the Hidiacs and started attacking them, they took the Hidiacs down one by one, when suddenly, the lightening reappear and attack them. Back at Rootcore, Clare checked out the crystal ball, and shouted, "Daggeron, look." Daggeron and Xander ran towards the crystal ball, to see what was going on. "Hidiacs?" Xander spoke, "but I thought they were gone for good."**

"**Something's not right." Daggeron replied, "Come on, Xander, we have to help them." They ran out of Rootcore, as Clare continued to check what's happening in the crystal ball. As soon as Madison and Vida got up, they lifted Chip up . Then, out from one of the trees, an armoured warrior, in black and purple spandex, appeared. She spoke, "You may have defeated those Hidiacs. But you will not defeat me." They ran to attack her, when she blasted the lightening bolt at them. They were stuck to the ground, they tried to move, but they couldn't. They looked down, a purple spell seal was dragging them down under the surface. Suddenly, two people yelled out for them. The warrior turned around. It was Daggeron and Xander. But, by the time they got there, warrior and the other rangers were already going down the surface. Xander ran towards them, but it was too late.**


	2. Hidden Powers

**Chapter Two: Hidden Powers.**

**In the year 2026, the SPD rangers were in the City Plaza, chasing a criminal. "Let's split up." The Red ranger, Sky Tate spoke. "Z, Bridge, you two go that way." He pointed East. So Bridge Carson, the blue ranger and Z Delgado, the yellow ranger ran to the direction they were pointed to. He continued, "Syd, you come with me." Sky and the pink ranger, Sydney Drew headed North. As Bridge and Z ran, they headed towards a dead end. Suddenly, something blasted at them. They fell onto the hard concrete. They lifted up their heads and in front of them, was a half robot and half shark criminal, name Tofin. As they got up, Tofin chortled, "Do you really think you can bring me in?"**

"**We don't think," Z replied, "we know we will. Ready, Bridge?"**

"**Ready." Bridge spoke. They took out their SPD morphers and shouted, "SPD S.W.A.T mode." They morphed into their S.W.A.T mode. They pointed their Delta Enforcers at Tofin and blasted him, but he dodged the blasts with two of his fins, on his back, "Dodge this." White lasers blasted out from his fins, and stroke at Bridge and Z, making fall to the ground. Bridge was knocked out of his ranger form, Z ran to him, "You okay?"**

"**Yeah." Bridge replied, as he slowly got up, and staggered towards Tofin. Bridge was about to punch him, when Tofin grabbed Bridge's fist, and pushed him into the dustbins. Anger was burning through Bridge's eyes, he gritted his teeth and yelled, "this guy's going down!" He ran towards Tofin, and attacked him. Suddenly, Sky and Syd appeared, "You okay, Z?" Syd asked.**

"**Yeah." Z replied.**

"**What's going on?" Sky asked, "Why is Bridge fighting on his own?" Tofin grabbed Bridge by his collar and threw him to the ground. Just as Tofin was about to make his escape, when Bridge shouted something no one ever heard him say before, _"Galwit Mysto Vinesacaur." _Appearing out of nowhere, vines from two trees shot out and wrapped Tofin still. He struggled to break through from the vines. "WOAH!!" The others couldn't believe what they had just saw. Bridge Carson, the SPD Ranger somehow commanded the vines to appear."Bridge…how…you…?" Sky stuttered.**

"**Ask later, confine him now." Bridge ordered. Sky took out his morpher and said, "Tofin, you are accused for robbing six banks and an assault on an SPD Officer. Judgement." His morpher flashed, judging whether the criminal was guilty or not. The red and blue light on the morpher flashed each time, when a red light flashed. "Guilty. Confinement time." Sky pointed his morpher and a multicolour light flashed out and shrunk Tofin into a confinement card. "LET ME OUT!!" He yelled from the card, as Sky picked it up. As Z and Syd picked Bridge up, Sky ran up to them and asked Bridge, "Okay, what was that about?" **

**Later on at the Academy, Bridge was in the Infirmary, having his arm wrapped in bandages when the other rangers arrived, asking Bridge at the same time. "How did you control those vines…?"**

"**What were you saying…?"**

"**Why didn't you tell us you had other powers…?" Bridge tried to answer them, but they kept interrupting by asking more questions. Suddenly a rasping voice shouted, "Enough." They turned silent. They turned round and found Commander Anubis Cruger and Dr. Kat Manx, standing outside the door. Cruger continued, "Bridge, may I speak with you in the Commander Centre, in private?" Bridge slowly rose up from the bed and followed Cruger. As they entered the Command Centre, Bridge caught a glimpse of a familiar face, standing in front him. "Jack?" The former Red ranger nodded as he grinned at Bridge and Cruger. Bridge went up to him and asked, "What are you doing here?"**

"**I don't know," Jack replied. "I was at work when Cruger called me here." As Cruger went up to them, he explained, "The reason I have called you both here was because something strange has been happening with you two recently. For instance, you two have been using new powers that you never knew you had."**

"**Wait, you mean…we…we both have…?"Bridge stuttered. Cruger went up to the control panels and pressed one of the buttons. It showed replays of Bridge's Vine Power on the criminal. "You did that?" Jack said to Bridge. Bridge gave a small smile. Next, there was a replay of Jack's powers shown:_ A teenage alien boy with a Wasp's head stole some clothes from a 'Samuel's Clothing' van. As Jack chased after him, he pointed his finger as he shouted, "Freeze!" A line of Ice shot out from his finger, and froze the boy's feet to the ground._ **

"**Whoa, that must've been cold." Bridge said, looking stunned. As Cruger switch off the replays, Cruger said, "we may need to run some tests, to see where your new found powers came from, I'll inform you both as soon as possible. Dismissed." Bridge gave the SPD salute, as Jack nodded. They both walked out of the Command Centre, when suddenly, some kind of portal, shaped like a snowflake opened up, and sucked them in…**

**The portal opened again, Bridge and Jack came out of it. They looked around, finding that the place filled with nothing but snow. "Where are we?" Bridge asked.**

"**You are in my realm." A voice replied, they turned round, and in front of them was a small icy creature. "Who are you?" Jack asked.**

"**I am the Royal Snow Prince, The Ancient Mystic from the Icy North." Jack and Bridge looked at each other, looked astonished.**


	3. Old Friends and New Enemies

**Chapter Three: Old Friends and New Enemies.**

**Back in the year 2006, Daggeron and Xander were back to Rootcore. They couldn't understand why that warrior wanted with the other rangers. Suddenly, the doors automatically opened, and three familiar faces entered. "Leanbow?" Daggeron said, looking stunned as a tall man stepped forward.**

"**Udonna?" Clare said, looking speechless as a red-haired woman came forward next to her Husband, and next her was their son, Bowen, the former red ranger. "Nick?" Xander said, looking shocked. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Where's Maddie?" Nick asked, "Something's happened to her, hasn't there?"**

"**She was captured." Xander replied.**

"**Chip and Vida as well?" Udonna asked.**

"**Yes." Daggeron replied.**

**Suddenly, the crystal ball started glowing, they all gathered around it, they saw three people, looking tattered. Nick recognised the long-haired girl, "That's Maddie." **

"**And that's Chip and Vida." Xander said, as he recognised the red-haired boy and the short-haired girl. "We better go and find them." Leanbow spoke. So Daggeron, Nick, Udonna, Leanbow and Xander ran out of Rootcore and into the forest. They searched everywhere for them. Suddenly, Xander saw three figures in the shadows. When he took a closer look, he recognised who they were. "Over there." He called out to the others. They rushed to the figures, who turned out to be Chip, Madison and Vida. Nick rushed to Madison, who was about stumble to the ground, and he held her in his arms, "Maddie," he said, "Maddie, are you okay?"**

"**Where…where's Xander?" Madison asked, tearfully. Xander walked slowly towards them. She turned to face him. "Xander," Madison began to sob, "Xander, we're so sorry." **

"**Sorry?" Xander didn't understand what she was talking about. "Sorry about what?"**

"**We'll explain later." Chip replied.**

"**We have to get to Rootcore now." Vida coughed. Daggeron placed Chip's arm around his shoulder, as Chip limped. Vida's arm was placed around Xander's shoulder, and walked steadily, while Nick placed both Madison's hands on his shoulders, lifted her up, and carried her to Rootcore.**

**When they finally arrived at Rootcore, Xander asked Madison, "What did you mean when you said, 'you're sorry'?" As Nick sat Madison on a chair, she told everyone else what happened with her, Chip and Vida:**

_**As the purple spell seal opened up, they fell down onto the cold concrete. They looked around to see where they were, "Where are we?" Vida enquired. As the Hidiacs raised them up, a voice spoke. "Let's just say, you're in the Chamber of Ten Terrors." They looked up and in front of them was the warrior, who captured them, "Power down." The warrior's helmet disappeared, showing the woman's face, with a purple lightening under her left eye. She continued to speak, "let me introduce myself. I am Morgana." **_

"_**What do you want with us?" Madison asked.**_

"_**I'm glad you've asked." Morgana replied, "I'm looking for someone, who is very close to you." At first, they thought it was Nick she was after, "we're not going to tell you where Nick is." Chip shouted, his voice echoing in the ruins. **_

"_**That Red ranger?" Morgana sniggered. "No you fool, I'm after the Green Ranger." The others looked dismayed. "What do you want with Xander?" Vida asked angrily.**_

"_**That's not really your business, unless you're willing to co-operate by telling me where he is."**_

"_**We'll never tell you!" Madison shouted.**_

"_**Well," Morgana went up to them and continued to speak, "We'll have to do it the hard way. Shorty! Devastation!" Out of the shadow, two aliens stepped forward. "Yes Morgana?" Shorty, the short, green alien spoke.**_

"_**I think our new 'friends' need some persuasion." Morgana replied.**_

"_**I think I know what you mean." Devastation, the tall, grey alien spoke, as they marched towards them. Morgana said to the two extraterrestrials, "You know what to do." They nodded at her. The rangers were fearing what was going to happen to them. Suddenly, Morgana, Devastation and Shorty started doing an incantation, Chip suddenly felt a pain in his stomach, like someone stabbed him. Madison and Vida felt it too. Could Morgana's incantation have something to do with their pain? Tears ran down Madison's face, "We'll tell you," she bawled. "Just please, stop." Doing what they were told, Morgana and her alien friends stopped the incantation. Morgana gave a small smirk as the rangers told them where Xander was…**_

**As Madison finished telling the story, she started bursting into tears. Nick placed his arm around her for comfort, when all of a sudden, the doors were blasted opened and two figures, hiding in the shadow, stepped forward. It was Shorty and Devastation. Xander froze, while everyone stepped back. Shorty chortled as he stared at Xander, "We finally found him, big brother."**

"**You're coming with us," Devastation yelled as he snatched Xander. "Let me go!" Xander yelled as Devastation pulled him out of Rootcore.**

"**Xander," Daggeron shouted as he ran after them when Shorty blasted his laser at him, Daggeron was knocked against the wall by the red light.**

**As Devastation dragged him, Xander tried to break free, he elbowed Devastation to let him go. As soon as he broke free, Xander ran through the forest, Devastation pointed his staff at him and bellowed, "Fury Circle!" Suddenly, a red circle appeared underneath Xander, preventing from running, and blasted him from the ground. Xander fell on his front, he started to groan and slowly elevated his head, as he heard footsteps on the damp grass. It was Morgana, "Well well, we meet at last." As Shorty and Devastation marched towards Xander, Morgana commanded, "Lift him up." Doing what she commanded, they lifted Xander up from the ground, as Morgana started doing an incantation. Suddenly, Xander started having a throbbing pain on his chest, like a fire burning against it. He yelled in pain, his voice echoing in the forest. Morgana suddenly stopped the incantation, and commanded, "Let him go of him."**

"**You got it." Shorty replied. So he and Devastation pushed Xander to ground. As they walked next to Morgana. "I'm bored with playing with you now," she spoke. "But we'll back for you." They cackled as the purple seal lowered them down. Xander tried to get up, but he couldn't moved, he gasped and fell into unconsciousness… **


	4. Curses, Prophecies and Secrets

**Chapter Four: Curses, Prophecies and Secrets**

"**Xander?" A voice whispered. Xander slowly opened his eyes, blinked for a second, and turned his head slightly to his right, to see who it was. Sitting by his bedside, was Clare, who was wiping his forehead with a flannel. He rapidly sat up and was about to get out of bed, when he felt sore, he yelled in pain. "You need to rest." Clare said, as she stood up and gently placed him in a resting position on the bed. "Clare," Xander spoke faintly, "What happened?"**

"**You were unconscious when Leanbow and Daggeron found you," she replied, as she placed a blanket on him. Suddenly, Nick came in, just as Xander slowly sat up. "Hey man, you feeling okay?" Nick asked.**

"**Just a bit sore, but I'll be okay." Xander replied, just as Nick grabbed a chair and sat on it, Xander said, "I thought you were going to see your adopted parents."**

"**I was, but while on my way there, I had a vision about the others being in trouble, so I had to come back."**

"**I'm glad you did. How are the others doing?"**

"**They're still in shock, Maddie's still in a state. Do you think I should stay? I mean with Maddie…and with you being…you know…"**

"**If that's what you want, I personally think Maddie's needs you right now."**

"**Thanks." As Nick shook Xander's hand, he stood up and continued to speak, "I better check on the others, are you going to be okay?"**

"**Yeah, I'll be fine." Xander replied.**

"**I'll stay here and keep Xander company." Clare said. As Nick left the room, Xander lied back on his bed, trying to forget the aches in his body. Clare sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.**

"**Yeah," Xander replied as he rubbed his right eye, "I just need to sleep for a while." So Xander slowly closed his eyes, and went into a slumber. While he was asleep, Clare started stroking his forehead and kissed his right cheek. Clare always had feeling for Xander, ever since he first arrived at Rootcore over a year ago, but she never told him. Suddenly, Xander gasped and placed his hand on his chest. Clare moved away from for a second, then she slowly moved her hand to touch his. She moved his hand away from his chest slowly, so she wouldn't wake him up. Then, she unbuttoned his shirt and opened it to see, on his chest, where he was hurting. When she did, she saw something that worried her. "Clare?" A voice behind her spoke, when Clare turned round, she saw Daggeron standing outside the door, as Daggeron went up to her, he asked, "Clare, what's the matter?" Clare stared at Xander's chest again. Daggeron turned as white as a ghost, as he looked at an unfamiliar spell seal on Xander's chest. **

**Moments later, Daggeron ran towards the bookshelf, filled with books of spells and potion-making. He reached for the big, black book, which said 'Curses and Dark Spells'. As he flicked through the book, Clare ran down the stairs and asked, "Daggeron, what are you looking for?"**

"**This." Daggeron replied, as he found the page he was looking for, and pointed at it to Clare. As she looked at the page, she said, "Wait, isn't that…?"**

"**Yes," Daggeron interrupted. "This is an Ominous Spell Seal. According to the Xenatome:**

_**The Ominous Spell Seal can only be used by a chosen witch from the depths of the Underworld, to curse a young warrior and even his descendants. The curse can be harmful, if there is a great number of loved ones around him. The only way to prevent the curse, is to have a small number of his loved ones to protect him from the witch, who cast an Ill-omened Incantation, or the curse will turn the one who carries the curse, into a terror that will destroy everyone and everything around him."**_

**Suddenly, Leanbow entered the room, "Daggeron, why are you up so late?" **

"**Clare, get the others." Daggeron told Clare.**

"**What about Xander?" Clare asked.**

"**Wake him up, he needs to know." As Clare ran off to get the others, Leanbow asked, "Needs to know what? Daggeron, what's going on?"**

"**Xander's in trouble." Daggeron replied.**

**Meanwhile, Jack and Bridge were still standing in front of the Snow Prince, "I wonder how we got here." Jack said to Bridge.**

"**Maybe we're having a collective dream and we're still sleeping." Bridge replied.**

"**You're not dreaming." The Snow Prince interrupted. **

"**Why have you brought us here?" Jack asked. **

"**I have brought you both here, because your help." As Jack and Bridge looked at each other, the Snow Prince explained, "Years ago, a young warrior in the name of Xander Bly was cursed by an evil witch named Morgana…"**

"**Wait a minute," Bridge interrupted, "Are you talking about the same Morgana who tried to annihilate us?"**

"**If you mean Morgana from the Troobian Empire," The Snow Prince replied, "yes I am. He was cursed by an Ominous Spell Seal, that only a chosen witch can cast."**

"**So what's that got to do with us?" Jack asked.**

"**A few decades ago, she cast the curse on his great grandfather, Alexander Bly, one of the greatest warriors in the Mystic Realm, was destroyed after the curse had been cast. He had two best friends, who he was very close to him, named Marcus Carson and Vincent Landors." Jack and Bridge looked at each other, then they faced Snow Prince. "You mean…they were…we…?" Bridge stuttered. Snow Prince nodded, he continued to explain, "You're great grandfathers were Mystic Guardians, who sworn to protect Alexander, but their life-forces were depleted when Morgana attacked them."**

"**Okay, so how about explaining to us about how we gained these new powers." Jack said.**

"**Your powers were hidden until a descendant of Alexander needed your help. Unfortunately, you two were only children when Xander was cursed."**

"**So this Xander Bly," Jack said, "was he by any chance a Mystic?"**

"**Yes, he was the green Mystic Ranger. I need you two to back to the year 2006, and protect him."**

"**Will you be taking us there?" Bridge asked.**

"**No, this is what you must do on your own." Snow Prince replied. "I'll go with you to your dimension. I'll explain it all to your Commander. ANCIENT SPELL SEAL!" Suddenly, the spell seal opened up, "Follow me." The Snow Prince said, as he walked through the seal. Jack and Bridge looked at each other and followed the Snow Prince into the seal. As they walked through, the seal closed.**


	5. Goodbyes

**Chapter Five: Goodbyes.**

**Back in the year 2006, everyone, including the two former Terrors, Itassis and Matoombo, gathered round the Crystal Ball, while they waited for Xander and Clare to show up. Suddenly, Clare walked down the stairs when Daggeron asked, "Where's Xander?"**

"**He's still not well enough to get up." Clare replied.**

"**Very well, I'll explain it to him later." Daggeron explained about why Xander's in trouble, the curse, everything. The devastated looks appeared on everyone's face. "So what can we do?" Udonna asked.**

"**According to the Xenatome, only a small of number of his loved ones should stay and protect him."**

"**So, what happens to rest of the loved ones who don't stay here?" Vida asked.**

"**I've already arranged things with Itassis and Matoombo. They'll take those of you, who are not staying, to the Dawn Dimension, where it's safe."**

"**Why can't we all stay?" Chip asked.**

"**If we all stay, everyone will be in danger." Daggeron replied, "I'll stay here and look after Xander."**

"**I'll stay too," Nick spoke.**

"**Bowen, are you sure you want to stay?" Leanbow asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Very well, Nick and I will stay, the rest of you, need to go right now." Daggeron pulled out his Solar Cell Morpher and a Solar Streak card, he punch-holed the card. Suddenly, the doors opened, a bright light appeared and the Solar Streak Train appeared. Just as everyone, apart from Daggeron and Nick, were about to get on the Train, Clare stopped. Udonna turned round, went up to her and asked, "Aren't you coming, child?"**

"**No, I'm staying here too." Clare replied. Udonna gave her niece a small smile and hugged her, and whispered, "You be careful."**

"**I will," Clare whispered back. Just as the others were about to leave, Madison ran towards Nick and hugged him goodbye. As she let go of him, he picked up his baby blanket and gave it to her, "You better keep this." He said, as tears were running down Madison's face. He wiped a tear from under her left eye and kissed her left cheek. She ran back inside the Train, and everyone said their goodbyes as the Train was departing.**

**Meanwhile, in the 2026, The Snow Prince explained to Cruger about Bridge and Jack's new found powers and why they should go back in time to the year 2006. After thinking long and hard about the situation, Cruger said, "very well."**

"**Sir," Kat spoke, as she was viewing the screen of the Computer, "I've just located a Wormhole, and it seems it'll stay open until Bridge and Jack returns home."**

"**Excellent." Cruger replied, "Snow Prince, thank you for clearing up the explanation of their new powers."**

"**You're welcome." Snow Prince replied, as the spell seal opened. As he was about to go through, he turned to Bridge and Jack, "Be careful, Rangers, and good luck." As he stepped through the spell seal, it closed. Cruger turned to Jack and Bridge, and said, "Before you go, we want to give you new equipment for while you're on your mission." Kat handed Jack a rectangle-shaped appliance, "This is a morphing regenerator, this is just in case your powers have expired on your mission, and you'll need these." She handed them two SPD morphers, "They're your old SPD morphers, Sky volunteered to give his morpher to you Jack, until you come back. But we will need to give the blue ranger's morpher to Sky, Bridge. If that's okay."**

"**Fine with me," Bridge replied, "I can't wait to be the Green Ranger again."**

"**Excellent, now we've got it sorted, I want you two to say your goodbyes and report to Delta Launch in five minutes." They both gave the SPD salute. As Jack left the Command Centre, Bridge asked Cruger, "Sir, when you said 'say your goodbyes', do you mean 'say your goodbyes ', as in 'see you later?' Or do you mean 'say your goodbyes', as in 'goodbye?'" Cruger was about to speak when Bridge interrupted, "Wait," he stepped back slowly, "don't answer that." He left the Command Centre.**

**Moments later, Jack and Bridge were in one of the SPD ships, when Bridge asked, "Have we got anything to eat?"**

"**Bridge, you already had ten slices of toast, you can't be hungry," Jack replied.**

"**Hey, I can't help it if I have a craving for toast, it's so 'buttery.'" Bridge wiggled his fingers, as he said the word 'buttery.'**

"**We can eat when we arrive."**

"**Fine." Jack started the engine, the ship hovered and flew up to the sky and out of Earth. The ship hovered through past the asteroids, when they spotted the wormhole, surrounded by spell seal. Jack and Bridge turned to each other, "Ready?" Jack asked.**

"**Ready." Bridge replied. Jack pulled the control back. The ship headed towards the wormhole, and disappeared as they went through, heading off to do their mission.**


	6. You've Got A Friend

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the first five chapters. Here's the sixth chapter. I've also made a music video for the chapter about Nick and Xander, which you can check on my YouTube profile. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six: You've Got A Friend.**

**Meanwhile, Daggeron told Xander, who finally recovered, about the curse and how it would affect him. "CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?" Xander shouted.**

"**We're trying the best we can." Daggeron replied, calmly.**

"**TRY HARDER! WHAT IF IT GET'S WORSE? WHAT IF I…?"**

"**You won't die Xander, not as long as Clare, Nick and I are around."**

"**What about the others?"**

"**They'll be safe, far away from harm."**

"**HARM? WHAT…? You know what, forget it." Xander stormed out of Rootcore. Daggeron was about to after him, when Nick placed his hand on his should and said, "I'll talk to him." Nick ran out of Rootcore, and searched the forest for Xander. Suddenly, Nick heard crying behind one the trees. When he went up to the tree, and sitting down leaning on the tree, was Xander. "Xander?" Nick spoke.**

"**Leave me alone, Nick." Xander sobbed. Nick sat next to him, "Look Xander, I can understand what you're going through…"**

"**No you don't, you're not the one who's cursed."**

"**I may not be the one who's curse, but I do understand what it's like to have your life in danger. If it weren't for you and the others, I wouldn't be here now. I'm going to help you get through this. All of us will."**

"**You promise?"**

"**I promise." Nick placed his hand on Xander's shoulder, when Xander wrapped his arms around Nick and hugged him. As he let go, Xander said, "Thanks, Nick. You're the closest thing to a brother."**

"**You too, Xander." They both smiled at each other. Nick continued to speak, "come on, we better get back to Rootcore."**

"**Yeah, I should apologise to Daggeron too." Xander replied, as they both got up headed to Rootcore. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew hard, Nick and Xander stood still, as they heard something rumbling through the gust. Suddenly, a Mystic spell seal appeared, and coming out was a spaceship. As the ship stopped, the seal closed. Nick and Xander slowly walked towards the ship, and read the name on it, "S.P.D?" Xander read aloud. The ship on the door swung opened. Out of the ship, came out Jack and Bridge. "So, which one of you is Xander?" Jack asked.**

**Xander, who was too speechless to answer, pointed to himself. Suddenly, Daggeron and Clare came out, "are you two okay?" Daggeron asked Xander and Nick. Then, he turned to Jack and Bridge, "who are you?"**

"**I'm Jack and this is Bridge," Jack replied, as he took out his morpher and showed his ID. "We're Power Rangers, Space Patrol Delta."**

"**Wait, are you guys from the future?" Clare asked.**

"**We'll explain later." Bridge replied, "but first, have you guys got something to eat? Maybe some 'buttery' toast." He wiggled his fingers. So they all headed towards Rootcore.**

**Jack and Bridge explained how they gained new powers, the Snow Prince, Morgana and about their great grandfathers being Mystic Guardians to protect Xander's great grandfather. "We would be honoured for you to help us to protect Xander." Daggeron said. Then, Jack turned to Xander, who suddenly turned pale, "So what do you say? Will you let us protect you?" **

"**Well…um…" Suddenly, Xander fainted. Everyone gathered round him, "Is he okay?" Bridge asked.**

"**He'll be fine," Nick replied, as he lifted Xander up, "I think this is all too much for him."**

"**We'll take him to his room," Jack asked, as he placed Xander's arm on his shoulder.**

"**Are you sure?" Jack nodded. As Bridge placed Xander's other arm on his shoulder, Daggeron said, "Put him in my room."**

"**I'll show you where it is." Clare said, as Jack and Bridge carried Xander to Daggeron's room.**


	7. The Nightmare

**Chapter Seven: The Nightmare.**

**Later on in the evening, everyone apart from Xander, who was asleep, were researching more about the curse, when Bridge came in and sat down, with a plateful of toast in his hand, he asked, "does anyone want any toast? It's really 'buttery.' Well, extra 'buttery.'" He wiggled all of his fingers. Nick stared at Bridge, as he asked Jack, "Why does he wiggle his fingers when he says 'buttery?'"**

"**It's part of his DNA," Jack joked. "You'd get use to it after a while." Jack and Nick chuckled. As Bridge was about to take a bite of a piece of toast, it suddenly vanished into thin air, "huh?" He looked down his plate, and all of the pieces of toast had vanished. "Okay, who did it?" Bridge asked.**

"**Did what?" Jack asked. Suddenly, they heard a munching noise from near the bookshelves, as they moved closer to the bookshelves, when they found the munching noise was coming from Jenji's Lamp. Nick grabbed the lamp, and rubbed it. Smoke hovered out from the Lamp, and Jenji appeared, holding half a slice of toast. "Hey, a Cat's got to eat." Jenji said with his mouth full.**

"**I better make some more." Bridge said, as he left the room, in a sulk.**

**Meanwhile, in Daggeron's room, Xander was still asleep. All of a sudden, he kept tossing and turning, sweat was pouring down from his forehead, and he kept muttering, "No, no." **

**_There was battle, Xander couldn't tell where he was, as the battlefield was murky. Aliens were attacking, and Xander stood there, in silence, watching Daggeron and Nick being attacked Shorty, while Devastation launched an attack on Bridge and Jack. As Xander turned round_, _he_ _saw Morgana and Clare battling, when Morgana unleashed her lightening bolt at Clare. Clare screamed and fell on the edge of the river, Xander ran towards her, to see if she was alive. When he went up to her, he saw something in his reflection, something horrifying. All he could see in his reflection was skeleton monster, cackling at him…_**

**Xander gasped, opened his eyes and swiftly sat up, panting. Suddenly, a voice said, "Xander?" Xander gasped in fright, he looked up to see who it was. It was Clare. Xander took a deep breath and said, "Oh, Clare, it's just you." He panted as he pressed lean forward and pressed his forehead on his knees.**

"**Are you okay?" She asked, as she went to him and sat on the bed. **

"**I just had the worst nightmare I ever had in my life."**

"**Do you want to tell me about it?"**

"**No, not right now."**

"**Well, I'll be here for you, if you want to talk or keep you company," Clare said, as she placed her right hand on top of his hand, and stroked it with her thumb. "Thanks Clare," Xander replied, as he looked up to see her face. As they both faced each other, they were about lean closer to each other, when they both heard two people, who sounded like Bridge and Jenji, arguing. "I better go and see what the problem is." Clare said as she stood up. Just as she was about to leave the room, Xander spoke, "Clare?" As Clare turned round, Xander continued to speak, " I don't know if you want to, but…do you want to do anything tomorrow night?"**

"**Like what?" She asked.**

"**I don't know, maybe…go to the Cinema, or to Dinner, or…well, you can choose."**

"**Um, I'd love to."**

"**Cool, pick you up about eight o'clock?"**

"**Okay." Clare smiled as she left the room, while Xander sighed as he lied back on the bed. He didn't know why he asked her out, but he was willing to give this date a chance.**


	8. Amazed

**Chapter Eight: Amazed.**

**Early next morning, Xander went downstairs, yawning. He looked at the cold leftover toast from yesterday, and was about to eat it, when he found white fur on it. "Jenji." Xander giggled. Suddenly, as the door opened, Xander tossed away the piece of toast. Nick entered Rootcore, "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Xander asked.**

"**I was just helping Jack with some work on the ship." Nick replied, "Oh man, you missed one of the funniest fights in the Century last night." Nick laughed.**

"**Oh, you mean with Bridge and Jenji," Xander laughed. "Yeah, I overheard them." Xander wondered if he should tell Nick that he was going out with Clare this evening. Xander took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and spoke, "Um…Nick."**

"**Yeah?" Nick replied as he turned round to face Xander.**

"**I was wondering…if it was okay if…Clare and I…you know, went out." Xander had worried expression on his face, not knowing what Nick reaction would be. Nick replied, calmly, "Yeah, no problem." Xander sighed with relief, as Nick continued, "Xander, she's my cousin, you don't have to be so worried."**

"**I know, but you can sometimes be a bit over-protective with her, and didn't know how you would react."**

"**I know, but you don't have to worry. It's fine with me."**

"**Thanks mate."**

"**So, when are you guys going out?"**

"**Tonight." **

"**Wait, tonight? Aren't you supposed to be working at the Rock Porium?" Xander suddenly remembered that he was supposed to do the late shift, "oh mate, I completely forgot." He smacked his hand against his forehead, "What am I going to do? I don't want to cancel my date with Clare, but I don't want to let Toby down…"**

"**Calm down," Nick said, as he placed his hand on Xander's shoulder. "Just talk to Toby, and explain why you can't work tonight." Suddenly, Jack arrived back from fixing his ship, "hey guys." He spoke. "What's going on?"**

"**Xander's got a date with Clare." Nick replied.**

"**Good on you, man," Jack congratulated Xander. "That Clare is hot." Nick raised his eyebrows at Jack. "What? I was just noticing," Jack said. "Anyway, hope you fun tonight with her, Xander."**

"**Thanks, except there's one tiny problem," Xander replied. "I have to do the late shift tonight…"**

"**Which he won't, if he explains to our Boss, Toby, why he can't work tonight." Nick interrupted.**

"**If you need someone cover Xander while he's on his date, Bridge and I will do it." Jack suggested.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah, and plus, it'll keep Bridge away from Jenji. Don't want another toast incident."**

"**Thanks, I really appreciate it." Xander said. **

**Later on in the afternoon, Xander and Nick were walking inside the Rock Porium, when they saw Leelee and Phineas, who were about to come out of the store, "Nick, you're here," Phineas said, "when did you get back?"**

"**A few days ago." Nick replied.**

"**You haven't seen Toby, have you?" Xander asked.**

"**Yeah, he's in his office." Leelee replied.**

"**Thanks." As Leelee and Phineas left the store, holding hands. Xander became nervous, as he walked towards the Office door. He was about to knock to the door, when the door swung open. Suddenly, Toby came out of the Office, and said, "Hey, Xander. I wasn't expecting you to come until this evening."**

"**That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Xander replied. "I won't be able to work tonight. You see, I've got a date and…"**

"**Xander, I've already let you have days off to go on a date," Toby interrupted. "I don't know if I should let you have another…"**

"**Can't you just let him go on his date, Toby?" Nick interrupted. "He's going on a date with my cousin Clare, and he forgot that he had to work on the same night he's going out with her. So, can you let him? We've got two people to cover for him." After long thinking, Toby replied, "Very well. But next time Xander, make sure you remember when you're doing your shifts, before you arrange to go on a date."**

"**Yes, Boss." Xander replied, as he smiled, "thanks, Boss." **

"**No problem." Toby replied. Xander whooped, as he and Nick walked out of the store.**

**Later on in the Evening, Xander was in Daggeron's room, getting ready for his date with Clare. He was so nervous, he felt was about to vomit. He's been on plenty of dates in the past, but he's never been nervous before. He was just putting on a pair of Jeans, when a voice, behind him, spoke. "Hey, Xander." Xander jumped in fright, when he turned round, he saw Nick, standing outside the door. "Sorry man. Didn't mean to startle you."**

"**That's okay mate," Xander replied, as he put on a pale green shirt. **

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine, I'm just…a bit nervous, that's all."**

"**You? Nervous? You're never nervous when it comes to dates."**

"**I know, but there's something about Clare, that's kind of special, and I'm worried I might ruin our date."**

"**You never mentioned that before."**

"**That's because I never felt like it with anyone, but you know…since the…you-know-what, she's been there for me, as well as you guys have."**

"**Yeah, she really does care about you." Suddenly, Leelee came in, and said, "Just came to tell you that Clare's ready." Nick and Xander followed Leelee as they exited the bedroom. Xander took several deep breaths, "are you okay, man?" Nick asked. Xander nodded, as Leelee went to Clare's room, to enlighten her that Xander's waiting for her. "She's just coming." Leelee told Xander, as everyone gathered behind Xander. Suddenly, Clare, who slowly walked out of her room and downstairs. Everyone was so gobsmacked at what they saw, that even Bridge dropped his slice of toast. Clare was wearing a beige Embroided tunic top, a black Tiered cord skirt, and a pair of wedge sandals, and she had her hair straightened. As Clare walked downstairs, Leelee hinted to everyone, apart from Xander and Clare, to leave the room. As they left, Clare went up to Xander. He didn't know what to say. He always thought she was pretty, but tonight, he thought she looked beautiful. Xander hesitated, "um…um…you look…amazingly beautiful."**

"**Thank you," Clare replied, as she smiled at him. "You look really handsome."**

"**Thanks," Xander smiled back at her. "Well…um, are you ready to go?"**

"**Yeah." So, Xander and Clare exited Rootcore, arm in arm. "So, while they're on their date," Jack spoke. "We should be heading off to work." **

"**I can't wait; it'll be a change from chasing criminal." Bridge replied.**

"**Come on guys," Nick said, as the three of them were leaving. "See you later, Daggeron."**

"**Bye Nick." Daggeron replied, as he picked up a large bag of Oats for Fireheart.**

**As Clare and Xander were walking through the forest, Xander asked, "So, is there anywhere you like to go?"**

"**Well, Leelee told me about this restaurant in Oakwood Village," Clare replied. "Do you want to go there?"**

"**Sure." After ten minutes of walking, they finally found a small restaurant. As they went inside, they heard someone call out their names. When they turned to their left, they found out it was Phineas, who rushed towards them, wearing a waiter's uniform. "Welcome to 'The Goblin's Head', my name is Phineas, and I'll be your waiter for this evening."**

"**Phineas, what are you doing here?" Xander asked, as Clare giggled.**

"**I'm filling in for one of the waiters, while he's on vacation." Phineas replied. "Now, if you will follow me please." Clare and Xander giggled, as they followed Phineas to the nearest table. As they got to a table, Clare was about to pull a chair, when Xander quickly walked towards her chair, and pulled it for her, "Thanks." Clare said.**

"**No worries," Xander replied. As soon as Clare sat down, Xander went up to his chair, and sat on it. "I'll be right back, with your menus." Phineas said, and walked off. "Xander," Clare began to speak, "I just wanted to thank you for asking me to come on this date. I mean, I've never really been on a date with anyone before, so thank you."**

"**You're welcome. I'm honoured to be your first date." Xander replied, as he placed his hand on top of hers.**

**Meanwhile, in the Rock Porium, Jack and Nick was behind the counter, serving the customers, while Bridge was stacking Vinyl's, when his stomach started rumbling. As Toby came out of his office, Bridge went up to him, and asked, "Is it okay if I use your toaster to make Toast?"**

"**Sure, help yourself," Toby replied. "You better ask Jack and Nick if want any." As Bridge went up to Jack and Nick, he asked, "Do you guys want any toast? I'll make it extra but…"**

"**Uh Bridge," Nick interrupted. "No offence, but if you mention the 'B' word one more time when you wiggle your fingers, I would have to hex you."**

"**You don't have your magic anymore." Bridge pointed out.**

"**Good point."**

"**Okay. But do you guys want some though?"**

"**No thanks." Jack replied.**

"**I'll pass." Nick replied.**

"**Okay, more for me then." Bridge grinned, as he went into the kitchen.**

**Later on, Clare and Xander were on their way to Rootcore, when Xander's stomach started rumbling, he groaned. "Are you okay?" Clare asked.**

"**Yeah, just got stomach ache," Xander replied. "Maybe I shouldn't have ordered that Shepherd's Pie." As they walked past a lake, Clare asked, "Do you want to sit down, you know, until your stomach settles down?"**

"**Okay." Xander replied, as they went up to the lake and sat on the dry grass. After a few minutes of silence, Xander began to speak, "Clare?"**

"**Yeah?" Clare replied.**

"**You know that nightmare I had last night?"**

"**What about it?"**

"**Well, I dreamt that we were all in a battle, and you were fighting Morgana…and…you were…knocked out, and when I went up to you to see if you were okay, I saw something in my reflection, some skeleton monster…and…" Xander nearly broke into tears, when Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "We will find a way to lift the curse," Clare said. "I promise." She kissed his left cheek. Suddenly, as she was about to move her head away from his, Xander kissed Clare on the lips. Realising what he had done, Xander moved away from her, "I'm sorry," he said, quietly. "I didn't mean to…" Clare pressed her index finger against his lips, and said, "It's okay. I really enjoyed it, considering it was my first."**

"**Wait. That was your first kiss?" Xander asked, with a stunned expression on his face. **

"**Yeah. Well, first kiss on the lips," Clare blushed. "But I bet you've kissed plenty of girls."**

"**Well, to be honest, I never really properly kissed a girl, until you." **

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah," Xander began to blush. "Do you want to kiss again?" Clare nodded, as they leaned closer to each other and kissed again. This time, Xander slid his tongue inside Clare's mouth. Clare gently moaned, as their tongues intertwined. Xander placed his left hand on Clare's right cheek, as they continued to kiss. After a couple of minutes, their lips parted away from each other, they both sighed and giggled. "We should head back to Rootcore." Xander said.**

"**Yeah, the others would wonder where we are." Clare replied. As Xander stood up, he grabbed hold of Clare's hand, and pulled her up. "Thanks." Clare said, as Xander smiled. Suddenly, Xander felt something pricked him on his left arm, "ouch."**

"**Are you okay?" Clare asked.**

"**Yeah, must've hit my arm on a branch." Xander replied. So, Xander and Clare headed back to Rootcore, holding hands. **


	9. The Disappearance

**Chapter Nine: The Disappearance.**

**Meanwhile, Bridge, Jack and Nick entered Rootcore, when they spotted Daggeron, on a stool, sleeping on the table. "Daggeron must've had a rough night." Bridge said.**

"**So would you if you had spent the whole night with Fireheart." Nick laughed.**

"**We should get him to bed." Jack replied. As they lifted Daggeron up, Bridge grunted, "Man, he's heavier than Cruger."**

"**Toughen up, Bridge." Jack replied, as they carried Daggeron to his room and gently placed on the bed. They panted, as they left the room. "Well, that's worn me out," Nick said, quietly. "I'm going to bed."**

"**Me too." Jack replied.**

"**Me three." Bridge said. They headed to their rooms, as they said good night to each other.**

**A few minutes later, Clare and Xander entered Rootcore. "Thanks again for tonight," Clare said. "I had a really nice time."**

"**Me too," Xander replied. "Well, um…good night."**

"**Good night." Clare moved closer to Xander, and kissed him. They both headed to their rooms, when Xander stopped at the door. Clare turned round, and asked, "Everything okay?"**

"**Yeah, it's just that…Daggeron's in there," Xander replied. "So I've got nowhere to sleep. Unless Fireheart's willing to have a roommate for tonight."**

"**Well…if you want to, you can stay in my room."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah." As Clare and Xander went inside her room, Xander started scratching his left arm. "Are you okay?" Clare asked.**

"**Yeah, I just feel a bit itchy." Xander replied.**

"**I've got some antidote for your arm." **

"**Thanks." Clare went up to her cupboard, and grabbed a purple bottled labelled 'Anti-itching Potion.' Then, she grabbed a bandage, poured the potion on the middle of the bandage, and wrapped it on the redness of Xander's left him. "Thanks," Xander said.**

"**You're welcome," Clare replied. As she had put the bottle back in the cupboard, Xander gently took hold of Clare's right hand. Clare turned round, as Xander, who suddenly became nervous, began to speak, "Clare, I know we've only been on one date, but we have been friends for a while…well I was wondering. Would you like to be my…girlfriend?" Without hesitation, Clare answered, "I would love to be your girlfriend." As they both smiled at each other, Xander wrapped his arms around Clare, and kissed her. As he moved away from her, Clare took hold of Xander's right hand, and walked with him towards her bed. They both sat down on the bed, and started kissing again. Clare placed her left hand on the back of Xander's neck, as she slid her tongue inside Xander's mouth, intertwining with his. Everything was going so well for Xander, that he didn't think that anything could wreck his moment with Clare. Not even his curse.**

**Later on in the evening, Clare, who was wearing Xander's green shirt, and Xander, who wore his pair of boxers, were both in bed, fast asleep, in each other's arms. Suddenly, Xander was woken up by the pain on his left arm. He slowly sat up, so he wouldn't wake up Clare, and he unwrapped the bandage. He saw something that petrified him. Yellowish bones were appearing before Xander's eyes. _This can't be happening. Not now,_ he thought._ I have to go into hiding, that way I can't harm anyone, especially Clare. _So, Xander quietly stood up, crept over to Clare's chair to get his clothes and put them on. Then, he sat down at Clare's desk, and took out a pen and a piece of paper from the desk draws. Xander nearly broke down in tears, as he started writing something. A couple of minutes later, he had finished what he had written. He picked the piece of paper up, folded it in half, and placed it on the bed, next to Clare. Xander whispered, "I'm sorry," and kissed her forehead, holding back his tears. He grabbed his cloak and he crept out of the bedroom, and out of Rootcore.**

**Early next morning, Clare started stirring. She turned her head to her left side of her bed, where Xander was sleeping, finding that he wasn't there. Clare panicked, when she found the piece of paper that Xander left. She unfolded the paper and read it:**

_**Clare,**_

_**I'm very sorry to do this, but I have to go into hiding. The curse is starting to worsen. I can't take the risk of putting everyone in danger, especially you. Please understand why I have to stay away. I hope you'll forgive me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Xander.**_

**Clare starting bursting into tears. She didn't care if she was going to be harmed; all she wanted was to have Xander back. As she wiped her tears away, she got out of bed, got changed into her clothes, and ran out of her room and down the stairs when suddenly, Jack came out of his room, he asked, "hey, where're you going in such a hurry?"**

"**Xander's ran away," Clare replied. "I have to find him."**

"**Clare, we're not sure if he has ran away." Suddenly, Bridge ran downstairs, "Jack," Bridge started to pant. "Xander…ran…away…must…find him."**

"**What?" Clare asked.**

"**I've picked up his energy, and I think I know where to find him." Bridge replied.**

"**We have to find him," Clare said, as tears ran down her face. "Please, I need your help." Bridge decided to help her, while Jack was still giving it some thought, when he answered, "okay, I'll help you find him too." Clare thanked them. Before they left, Clare wrote a note for Nick and Daggeron, explaining to them why they've left. Then, they exited Rootcore, gathered some equipment from the S.P.D ship, and began to search for Xander.**


	10. The Search

**Chapter Ten: The Search.**

**Meanwhile, Daggeron was still fast asleep, when suddenly, Nick came bursting, "Daggeron!" In the blink of an eye, Daggeron awakened. "Daggeron, the others are gone!" Nick panted.**

"**What do you mean they're gone?" Daggeron asked, as he sat up.**

"**I found this on the table." He passed Daggeron a piece of paper, it read:**

_**Daggeron and Nick,**_

_**Xander has run away, he said that the curse is starting to worsen. I've gone to find him, Bridge and Jack are assisting me, so don't worry about me, going alone. We'll contact you as soon as we find Xander.**_

_**Clare.**_

**Daggeron got out of bed, and stormed out of his room. As Nick followed him, he asked, "Daggeron, where are you going?"**

"**I'm going to find them," Daggeron replied, as he ran downstairs. "We don't know how the curse is affecting Xander." Daggeron went up to Crystal Ball, to see where the others were. As Nick went up to him, he asked, "Did you find them?"**

"**I haven't got any traces of Xander, but I've found Clare and the S.P.D Rangers. With any luck, we'll be able to catch up with them. Then, Daggeron went up to the bookshelves, to find Jenji's lamp. But when he got there, his lamp wasn't there. "Have you seen Jenji?" Daggeron asked.**

"**No, not since last night." Nick replied.**

"**His lamp's gone." Daggeron started to worry.**

**Meanwhile, Clare, Bridge and Jack were walking through the forest, still searching for Xander, when Bridge suddenly stopped. "Guys, there's something yelling in my bag."**

"**Well, take it out." Jack replied, as he and Clare continued to walk. As he was walking, Bridge opened his bag, to see what the yelling was coming from, when he pulled out something. "Guys, I think I know where the noise was coming from." It was Jenji's lamp. "How did he get in there?" Clare asked, as her and Jack stopped.**

**Suddenly, smoke hovered out from the lamp, and Jenji came out. He started to stretch and spoke, "Finally, do you guys realise how uncomfortable it was, sitting in a bag with these heavy equipments?"**

"**Jenji, how did you get in there?" Clare asked.**

"**Xander had put me in there. He was really upset about something," Jenji replied. "I was only asking him if he was okay, then he told me to leave him alone, and he forced me into the lamp and stuffed me in the bag." **

"**Bridge, have you got any more readings from Xander?" Jack asked. Bridge placed the lamp on the ground, took off his left glove, and waved his hand. He detected an energy force. It was Xander's energy force, Bridge said, "I found him. Uh oh."**

"**What?" Clare asked.**

**As Bridge continued reading the energy force, he replied, "Some zombie foot soldiers are following him."**

"**They're Hidiacs," Clare corrected him. "Come on, we have to get to him, before they do." As Clare and Jack ran, Bridge picked up the lamp and forced Jenji into lamp. "Hey, let me out." Jenji yelled from the inside of the lamp. Bridge crammed the lamp back into his bag and caught up with others. They ran as fast as they could find Xander. Clare and Jack stopped when they noticed that Bridge had stopped. Jack turned round and asked, "Why did you stop?"**

"**I heard something." Bridge replied, "It sounds like, someone's…crying."**

"**Where?" Clare asked.**

"**From those trees." Bridge pointed to the left side of the forest. So they crept towards the trees, when the sobbing was getting louder. They saw a cloaked figure, sitting on a log, sobbing. Clare crept towards the figure, when she accidentally trod on a twig. The figure turned round in fright, they couldn't tell who it was, as the cloak's hood was covering the person's face. "Why did you find me?" The cloaked stranger asked. Clare recognised his voice, "Xander?" She asked, as she went up to him, to take a closer look, but he stepped back, "No, I can't let you see me." He spoke, "Not like this." Clare, who started to worry, went up to him again, and removed the hood from the cloak. It was Xander, she gasped. Bridge and Jack look shocked. Xander didn't look like himself. Instead of having brown eyes, he had piercing, red eyes. Xander covered his eyes with his Yellowish bone like arms. "Xander, we have to get you to Rootcore." Clare said, as she grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him.**

"**No," Xander replied, as he had let go of Clare's hand. "I can't take the risk of putting you all in danger."**

"**Xand-" Clare was about to answer back, when he interrupted, "No Clare, you have to leave, now."**

"**No Xander, we're not leaving you." Jack yelled, as he and Bridge walked beside Clare. Suddenly, Hidiacs jumped out from the bushes and surrounded them.**


	11. Mystic Source

**Chapter Eleven: Mystic Source**

**The Hidiacs were surrounding Xander, Clare and the S.P.D Rangers, when suddenly; the purple spell seal appeared, elevating Morgana, Shorty and Devastation to the surface. "We meet again, Ranger," Morgana said to Xander. "Did you enjoy my gift that left you? I hope it didn't prick you too badly." She cackled. Xander remembered that the night he was with Clare, that something did prick him. He remembered that he saw a small arrow, lying on the ground next to his left foot. Anger was burning through Xander's eyes. He ran towards Morgana to attack her when Devastation blasted Xander to the ground with his staff. Xander groaned, Jack and Bridge lifted him up. "Let's show these goons how we do it, S.P.D style," Jack said to Bridge.**

"**You got it Jack," Bridge replied. They took out their morphers and shouted, "S.P.D Emergency!" They morphed. Bridge said, "Feels great to be Green again."**

"**Clare, take Xander somewhere safe," Jack said to Clare. "We'll take care of Morgana and the Hidiacs." As Clare and Xander were running towards the trees, five Hidiacs were blocking their way, when Bridge, who fought off two Hidiacs, headed towards Clare and Xander, took out his Delta Max Striker and blasted the Hidiacs out of the way. Suddenly, three more Hidiacs jumped on Bridge. As he fought them, he shouted to Clare and Xander, "hurry. Get to safety." So Clare and Xander ran towards the trees and hid behind them. As Jack fought off four Hidiacs, he saw that Bridge was struggling with the three Hidiacs. He took out his Delta Blasters and blasted them. "Thanks Jack." Bridge panted.**

"**No problem," Jack replied. Suddenly, a red light blasted them to the ground. It was Shorty. As they lifted their heads up, Morgana, Shorty and Devastation marched towards them. "Say goodbye, S.P.D Rangers," Devastation spoke. They were about to attack the S.P.D Rangers when suddenly, a green flame shot out from the sky and nearly attacked Morgana, Shorty and Devastation, who looked up to see what it was. It was Fireheart, and with him were Nick and Daggeron. As Fireheart landed, Nick and Daggeron jumped off of him. As they ran towards Jack and Bridge, Nick and Daggeron lifted them up, when Morgana said, "You're wasting your time fighting us. Together the three of us are invincible."**

"**We'll see about that," Jack replied. Suddenly, Jack and Bridge felt strange, "Jack, what's happening?" Bridge asked Jack.**

"**I don't know," Jack replied. "I feel so weak." Suddenly, they demorphed. Morgana laughed, "What did I tell you? You're no match for us now." Suddenly, out of the trees, a few giant rocks flew towards Morgana, Shorty and Devastation and knocked them to the ground, "What the…?" Shorty began to speak, when suddenly, out from the trees, was the Green Legend Warrior. "Xander?" Nick asked. The green warrior nodded, then he ran towards Morgana and fought her. Suddenly, Clare came out from the trees, "Clare, what happened?" Jack asked.**

"**I don't know, one minute he was in pain, and the next, he morphed." Clare replied.**

"**But how?" Nick asked. Suddenly, a spell seal appeared. It was the Snow Prince. Daggeron began to speak, "Snow Prince, what are you doing here?"**

"**I have come to fight with you," the Snow Prince replied, as he watched Xander fighting off Morgana, Shorty and Devastation. "Your friend needs our help."**

"**But how can we without our powers?" Nick asked.**

"**Surely you haven't forgotten." Nick and Daggeron knew what they had to do. They shouted out, "We believe in magic!" Suddenly, white lights were surrounding them. When the lights disappeared, Nick was in his Legend Warrior form and Daggeron was in his Ancient Mystic form. Then, they ran towards Xander and fought off Shorty and Devastation. Suddenly, Jack turned to Bridge, and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

"**Oh yeah." Bridge replied. They shouted out, "We believe in magic!" White lights reappeared and surround Jack and Bridge. Xander, Nick and Daggeron turned round and were astonished at what they were seeing. The white lights disappeared, revealing Jack and Bridge in their new ranger forms. Jack was wearing a silver and black armour, while Bridge was wearing a black and green armour. They shouted, "Powers of the past, behold the Mystic Guardians."**

"**Incredible." Nick said.**

"**You don't scare us." Devastation shouted.**

"**We'll see about that." Bridge replied, then he and Jack ran towards Devastation and began to fight him. Clare was about to join the battle when suddenly, the Snow Prince stopped her, "Wait." He held out his right hand, and a head piece. Clare knew it was her mother's. The Snow Prince passed it to her, then Clare donned the head piece on her head and transform into the Gatekeeper, Her staff appeared. So she and the Snow Prince ran towards the others as they join the battle between good and evil.**


	12. Minotaur Power

**A/N: I apologise for taking long to update. So, here is the twelfth chapter of 'The Cursed Heart.'**

**Chapter Twelve: Minotaur Power.**

**As the male rangers and the Snow Prince fought against Shorty and Devastation, Clare and Morgana faced each other. "Just face it, you're in way over your head, little girl." Morgana tittered.**

"**You're going to regret ever meeting me, Witch." Clare replied angrily. She lifted her staff in the air and a pale blue light blasted out from her staff, but it didn't affect Morgana. Clare gasped. Morgana got out her blades and pointed them at Clare's direction and purple lights blasted out from them, knocking Clare to the ground. Xander turned round to face Clare and Morgana, as he fought off Shorty. "Hold on, Clare," he yelled out. "I'm coming." He ran towards them, as he summoned his magic and had cast a rock slide. Morgana was knocked down to the ground as the giant rocks attacked her. She grunted as she got up. She aimed her blades and threw them at him, making him fall to the ground. Xander was knocked out of Legend Warrior Mode. Nick turned round and yelled out Xander's name. As Xander slowly lifted his head up, Morgana marched towards him, grabbed his left arm and pushed him against one of the trees. She was about to unleash another attack on him, when suddenly; a few giant cubes of ice and two vines attacked her. It was Jack and Bridge, "Don't worry, we've got this one," Jack told Xander. Suddenly, Jack took out a silver sword from his belt, and Bridge took out an emerald sword, "Mystic Sabres, power up," they shouted. Then, they ran towards Morgana and began to combat with her. Meanwhile, Clare, Daggeron, Nick and the Snow Prince continued to battle Shorty and Devastation. Daggeron and Nick were about to be attacked by Devastation, when suddenly, something kicked Devastation's backside. It was Jenji, "Ha, not so tough, are you?" Jenji laughed. Devastation growled, as Jenji stopped laughing. "Come here, Furball." **

"**I don't think so." Then, Jenji turned into silver smoke and hovered inside the lamp, and flew into Daggeron's right hand. "Jenji Shining Attack." Daggeron yelled out, as he pointed the lamp at Devastation. "Fire!" Suddenly, Jenji shot out from the lamp and attacked him, but Devastation dodged his attacks. "No way," Daggeron and Nick said.**

"**Yes way," Devastation replied. He lifted his staff and shouted, "Fury Circle." The red circle appeared underneath Daggeron and Nick and blasted at them from the ground, knocking Nick out of his Legend Warrior mode, and Daggeron's Ancient Mystic Mode. Meanwhile, Clare and Snow Prince were still fighting Shorty, when the Snow Prince felt weak. "Are you okay?" Clare asked as she went up to him.**

"**My powers are weak in this realm," the Snow Prince replied, "You stay here and help the others; I'll battle him in my dimension."**

"**But…"**

"**Ancient Mystic Spell Seal." The silver spell seal appeared; the Snow Prince pushed Shorty into the seal and followed him. Then, the spell seal disappeared. Clare looked round, when she spotted Xander, lying on the ground, feeling weak. She ran towards him, slid her hand under his helmet and lifted his head gently, when Xander spoke, "I've got…to…help…the others."**

"**Xander, you're too weak," Clare replied. "The curse is…"**

"**I'm not letting the curse prevent me from helping the others!" He slowly stood up and shouted, "Ancient Mystic Mode!" Suddenly, a green light shone around him, and he transformed into a black and green Minotaur. He was holding a long, black staff, with a green, glowing ball between two horns of the staff. Clare was absolutely shocked. Devastation was about to begin another attack on Nick and Daggeron, when Xander ran towards them, "Hang on guys." He leaped into the air, pointed his staff at Devastation and a green light shot out from his staff and blasted Devastation. Nick and Daggeron couldn't believe what they were seeing. They could believe that Xander reached Ancient Mystic Mode. Xander went to them and asked, "Are you guys okay?" Nick and Daggeron nodded at him. Xander turned round to see Jack and Bridge, who were feeling weak. A Purple blast shot from her blades when suddenly, Xander jumped in between Jack and Bridge and Morgana, and then pointed his staff at the light to dodge the attack. He made the blast backfire to attack her. Morgana screamed as she was knocked down. "Whoa, nice safe Xander." Bridge spoke.**

"**Thanks." Xander replied, as he gave Bridge and Jack the thumbs-up, when suddenly, something hit Xander on the backside. It was Morgana, who was staggering towards him. "Don't think you've won, ranger." Suddenly, the spell seal reappeared, and out came the Snow Prince, who collapsed on the ground, Daggeron, Clare and Nick ran towards him. Then, out came Shorty, who staggered towards his brother. Morgana stared at Xander as she spoke, "I bet you're wondering I placed this curse on you, aren't you?"**

"**Why did you then? Xander asked angrily.**

"**For four centuries, my family had been known as the greatest dark wizard family of the Mystic Realm, that is until, my own twin brother, Alexandros had betrayed us by falling in love with a Mystic named Aminta and making alliance with the Mystics. He helped them by taken away their dark magic and forcing them to live as humans and the Mystics casted me away where my dark magic would cause no harm. Luckily, before I was casted away, I placed an ancient curse, known as 'The Ominous Curse' to transform him his worst nightmare. An evil creature, whom I christened 'Omni'." Jack and Bridge gasped, as Morgana continued with her story. "For centuries I have had searched for my brother's descendants, and placing the curse upon them to help us to take over the Mystic Realm and the Surface World, but they weren't as powerful of Alexandros. That's when I found you. After I knew you had lost your magic, I knew that you would be the one to help bring destruction to both worlds…"**

"**I would never help bring destruction to both worlds and I never will." Xander shouted.**

"**Well, how about we have our own battle? If you win, I'll take off the curse. But if I win, you will join me and fight alongside me against both worlds." There was silence. Xander didn't trust her, but he knew he had to something. "Do we have a deal?" Morgana asked, as she held out her hand. Xander sighed and replied, "Deal." They both shook hands, as they were getting ready for their battle.**


End file.
